Cootie Catcher
by Neytah-chama
Summary: When Tadase was younger, he once liked Nadeshiko, before he knew she was actually Nagihiko. Years later, Tadase and Nagihiko both must come to terms with feelings and memories of childhood. Shonenai TadaseXNagi with some Tadamu, Kutau, Kaiya
1. Library

**Cootie Catcher**

**By neytah-chama**

**A/n: this is an idea for a story, I hope I don't forget about it *sweatdrop* I've only seen most of shugo chara, so there may be some holes in the plot. Also, yes, I know that the guardian characters don't appear in the following scene, but they're probably off on one of their mini adventures. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara**

_Tadase PO_V, _years as a guardian_

You know those petty childhood crushes? They don't mean anything, right? Say, if this childhood crush, a girl I liked, turned out to be a guy. It's not like it's there anymore. It doesn't mean anything, so many years later, does it?

It's been hacking at my brain. Nadeshiko had left for a year to dance abroad. I've known for years that Nadeshiko is actually Nagihiko. It's never gotten to me, the feelings I had as a child, before I knew. Then why does it get to me now?

I introduced Kukai to the new Jack today- Nagihiko. So now Kukai knows too. I put on a façade, chuckled at Kukai's shock, but inside, I was in turmoil. I still am.

Why do I feel that way when I see Nagihiko?

So I'm trying to figure this out. If I liked Nadeshiko when I was merely a child, then why do I feel practically the same way about Nagi? They are the same person, but they should feel different.

If I like Amu, then what is this feeling I have for Nagi?

There's not a simple answer. I'm so confused. I wish I could ask someone for advice, but how could I tell anyone of this?

xxx

I'm headed to the library, to the guardian's study room. Some of the other guardians were planning to sort some paperwork back there. I figure I'll join them. I need a break from my mind. I try to forget all that my mind has been harboring. For all I know, Nagi could be there too. But I walk through the door and my façade fades. The room is nearly empty. Only Nagi remains.

He sits in the desk by the window, his feet propped up on a stack of books and papers, and pencil balancing between his nose and upper lip. His long, flowing hair nearly touches the ground. He looks up when I walk in, the pencil falling to the ground.

My mind is spinning. I look at him, and I cannot run away, not matter how much I want to. He stands up.

"Yo," He says. "You okay?"

I run to him, grab his collar and bring his lips to mine. I slide my fingers through his hair, smooth, slippery, beautiful. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. It's magical.

Our lips break, and I finally come back to my senses.

I run.

**That's it for now! i hope you liked it, please review, it'll inspire me to update more often!**

**~neytah-chama  
><strong>


	2. Setting the Scene

**Cootie Catcher Chapter 2**

**By neytah-chama**

**A/n: thank you to the one person who reviewed, it means a lot 3 Here is chapter two, which is a lot different from Chapter 1. You could say chapter 1 was a bit of a prequel, and the real story starts here. Hope you enjoy!**

_Nagihiko POV, approx. 8 years later_

A lot changes in 8 years. More than I ever could have predicted. After that day in the library, Tadase acted like it never happened. For a while he avoided me, but after a while he just acted as if he'd forgotten. Maybe he has. But I find that hard to believe. Rarely a day goes by when I don't think of it.

But Tadase has gotten over it. Well, that's what I assume. Considering this whole "Guardian Reunion", is in part for their wedding. Tadase and Amu's wedding.

I'm happy for the two of them. I'm happy for everyone.

Kukai got married several years ago. The wedding was pretty low-profile, an elopement, you could say. I've only ever seen pictures of it. It was mostly because, she's a celebrity, and they wanted their wedding to be small. Utau and Kukai now have a 1½ year old little girl, Bettie.

Yaya was one of those girls, whom upon hitting puberty, blossomed overnight into a woman. She had quite a successful high school career, catching the eyes of every boy in the school.

Kairi went through school with flying colors. He's now in a top college. Now, being summer break, everyone's coming down for the wedding.

My personal past 8 years… didn't exactly go as smoothly as everyone else's. For a long time, everything was good. I was dating Rima for a long time. It was this past year when everything fell apart. Rima is a great girl. The years we had together were great. I wish it didn't end as roughly as it did.

I'm gay. I was questioning it for years. Once I'd come to terms with it, I couldn't stay with her. It wouldn't be fair, to her or to me. After I told her and we broke up, there was a bit of a cold tension between us. A couple weeks later, she told me she was pregnant.

That was a plot twist I wasn't expecting. I'm afraid it makes me look like that jerk that dumps his girlfriend when she gets pregnant. But it's not as simple as that. It's never as simple as that.

Anyways…

I'm excited to see everyone. See how everyone's changed since I last saw them. Specifically, I wonder, how will Tadase have changed? Now that I'm out of the closet, will I be different to him? Or has he finally set aside the emotions that poured out that day in the Library?

So I'm waiting her in the garden, the decided meeting place for everyone's arrival. While I ponder these thoughts, Tadase walks in, a smile on his face and Amu by his side.

He's gotten even more beautiful since I last saw him.

**A/n: The end! For now, anyways. I hope you liked it, and I love reviews!*hint hint* And just to clarify something(I don't think it came out clear enough) in the paragraph about Yaya, I would normally use the phrase "She hit puberty Orihime style". But that's a bleach reference, so I had a lot of trouble wording it as something Nagi would say. In short, she has big boobs. I always imagined Yaya to be like that when she grew up…**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, please review!**

**~neytah-chama**


End file.
